Triple Dates
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya terjebak diantara 3 orang brunet? Hubungan Jou dan Seto berada di unjung tanduk ketika seorang brunet dengan Death Note-nya datang. Belum lagi seorang brunet ber-goggle maniak game juga ikut hadir. Mana yang harus Jou pilih? YGOXDN
1. Yagami 'Kira' Light

**C/N : **Hola!! Kali ini gue keluar lagi dengan sebuah fic baru yang menggabungkan 2 komik. YGO dan DEATH NOTE! Yeah! Ini gara-gara gue ngeliat status milik **Aljabar Tralala **di FB, jadi sampe sini, deh. Terus, fic kali ini juga colab lagi, lho. Colab dengan siapa? Tentu dengan **Aljabar Tralala. **Hahaha! Duh, lagi musim colab, ya. Hahhaa! Dan chapter 1 ini spesial dibuat oleh **Aljabar Tralala! **

** Disclaimer : YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi, sementara Death Note punya TOTO. Bukan Toto merek WC, tapi Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata.**

**Warning : **Established puppyshipping dan LightxJou di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Sama mungkin ada MattxJou. Hahaha!! Hidup Matt!!

**P.S.: **Mungkin ini bakal gue pindah ke sub crossover? Gak tau, nih. Gue masih galau. Hahaha! #PLAK

* * *

Siang ini cerah. Tampak seorang lelaki remaja berjalan disekitar taman yang agak sepi. Sesekali dienyahkannya poni pirang yang menutupi pandangan matanya. Raut kebosanan tampak jelas pada wajahnya, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kesan manis yang melekat padanya. Lelaki bernama Jonouchi Katsuya itu sedang amat kesal pada pacarnya. Seorang CEO muda di sebuah perusahaan mainan dan _console game_ ternama di kota mereka, Kaiba Corporation. Seto Kaiba. Seorang pemuda bermata lazuli dan rambut coklat yang seperti jamur menurut Jou itu, sudah membatalkan janjinya untuk jalan dengan Jou cuma untuk ikut rapat. Gimana dia ga ngambek coba?

'Kaiba bodoh, brengsek, nyebelin, jamur, tukang batalin janji, bego, pembohong' Jou mulai menggumamkan seluruh uneg-unegnya terhadap Kaiba. Pemuda bermata cokelat madu itu sudah capek berkeliling ditempat yang sama, sendirian pula. Jou berfikir sebentar 'Apa aku telfon Yugi aja ? Tapi dia kan udah ada janji sama Yami. Bakura bareng Ryou. Anzu pergi sama Honda. Marik? Gak bakal bisa diganggu kalo udah bareng Malik. Mokuba juga sibuk main game sama temen sesama hackernya.'

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku sendiriiiiiii !!" dan Joupun mulai berteriak-teriak gaje, tapi untunglah taman ini sedang sepi. Kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan Jou akan menanggung rasa malu yang amat sangat karena dikira orang gak waras.

Ternyata pacar yang batalin janji dengan seenaknya ditambah dengan teman yang pada gak setia kawan sukses membuat Jou melabil dengan sendirinya. Akhirnya Jou memnutuskan untuk tetap berjalan-jalan. Didekat sebuah air mancur, masih di taman yang sama. Jou melihat seorang ice cream vendor lengkap dengan gerobaknya. Jou berjalan mendekati sang vendor tersebut unutk membeli es krim, kebetulan dia sedang haus sekarang. Namun, Jou mulai merasakan ada aura-aura aneh ketika dia semakin mendekati si penjual es tersebut. Tampak seorang yang Jou belum tau gendernya apa, dengan rambut silver berkilau sepunggung memakai topi berwarna merah dan seragam khusus penjual es krim. 'Tunggu, sepertinya aku tau siapa ini' pikir Jou dalam hati. 'Dia kan…'

Belum sempat Jou menerka-nerka, sosok misterius tersebut sudah membalikkan badannya dengan gerakan anggun. "Joey-boy?"

Sedangkan yang disapa hanya bisa cengo. Sosok aneh itu melambaikan telapak tangan kanannya didepan wajah Jou. "Hualoo Joey-boy? Kau mendengarku?" dia menyapa Jou dengan suara yang dibuat secempreng mungkin, meniadakan fakta bahwa suaranya berat. Kelihatannya orang satu ini benar-benar niat jadi banci deh.

Akhirnya Jou sadar. "Pe-Pegasus-sensei?" tanya Jou tak percaya. Matanya terus menatap kearah banci bertubuh atletis bak binaragawan tersebut. "Kenapa Pegasus-sensei malah jualan es krim disini?"

Yak. Pegasus-sensei, seorang dosen aneh yang mengajar di kampus dimana Jou kuliah. Hampir satu kampus tidak suka dengannya. Gimana bisa suka? Dosen antik satu ini memakai jas dengan warna-warna norak untuk mengajar. Bahkan ia pernah membawa payung berwarna pink penuh renda ketika hujan. Bisa dipastikan satu universitas bakal mual melihat dia berlenggak-lenggok dengan anggunnya di koridor.

Yah. Anggap saja ada arwah seorang perempuan berambut silver yang sangat feminin dan berjiwa keibuan bersemayam didalam jiwanya. "Kenapa sensei bisa ada disini?" tanya Jou pada Pegasus.

"Oooh ini. Aku sedang kerja _part time_ Joey-boy. Aku kasihan melihat anak-anak dipanti asuhan, gizi mereka tidak tercukupi sih. Jadi aku ingin membantu mereka." kata Pegasus sambil tersenyum. Niatnya sih pingin senyum lembut, tapi entah kenapa di mata Jou, senyumannya tampak nista.

Jou hanya mengiyakan perkataan Pegasus. Yah, walaupun dia aneh tapi tujuannya mulia kok. "Aku pesan satu es krim dong sensei, yang rasa _vanilla_ pakai _cone_ ya!" pesan Jou pada Pegasus.

Sang dosen pun mulai membuat es krim pesanan Jou dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda pirang itu. "Ini es krimmu Joey-boy!" ujar Pegasus tak lama kemudian.

Jou menerima es krim vanilla yang disodorkan Pegasus padanya. Diserahkannya selembar uang ke tangan dosennya. "_Thanks_ sensei. Semangat buat _part time_-nya!" kata Jou menyemangati.

Tampak mata Pegasus berkaca-kaca setelah Jou menyemangatinya, sebulir air mata mengalir dengan cepat di pipinya. Terlihat deburan ombak yang sedang menghantam karang sebagai background. Pegasus mengepalkan tangannya, tubuh kekarnya gemetar hebat. Tiba-tiba matanya mengeluarkan api yang membara. Menggambarkan semangat semakin membara dalam hatinya.

Es krim _vanilla-_nya belum habis sedari tadi. Jou terus mengitari taman tersebut dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang dianggapnya Seto, pacarnya sendiri. Di hadapannya sekarang tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang dari belakang mirip dengan Kaiba duduk disebuah bangku panjang. 'Lho? Kenapa Seto ada disini? Bukannya dia ada rapat? Yasudahlah, aku tegur saja dulu' pikir Jou.

"Seto?" Jou memanggil pemuda berambut coklat didepannya seraya memegang pundaknya.

Pria itu menoleh kebelakang, menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memegang pundaknya.

Jou sontak menarik kembali tangan kanannya, ketika dia menyadari pria itu bukan Seto Kaiba, kekasihnya. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku salah orang. Su-Sumimasen..." sahut Jou sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tunggu sampai Seto tahu dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini, pasti dia sudah ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh kantung uang jelek itu.

Pria yang baru saja ditegur oleh Jou itu hanya tersenyum. Dia tersenyum sambil menahan tawa melihat sepuhan pink di pipi Jou. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Jou yang sudah selesai membungkuk, menyodorkan tangannya pada pemuda ini. "Aku Jounochi Katsuya, panggil saja Jou. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" pipinya masih bersemu walaupun tidak semerah tadi.

Pria berambut cokelat itu menjabat tangan yang disodorkan padanya. "Aku Yagami Light. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jou." katanya kembali tersenyum.

Jou tersenyum ketika menatap Light. Sadar atau tidak, dia sudah terkena jeratan perangkap pemuda ini. Jou duduk di sebelah Light, matanya melirik pemuda berpakaian formal itu. "Light-san sudah bekerja ya? Kok pakai pakaian formal?" katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Light tersenyum lagi. Dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Mata cokelat madu yang dipadukan dengan rambut pirang tebal ditambah dengan tubuh ramping dan paras yang imut, telah sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Iya, aku membantu para polisi memecahkan kasus. Yah, seperti detektif lah." katanya santai.

Mata Jou membesar. "Detektif ? Kereeen ! Pantas, wajah Light-san berwibawa. Ehehe..."

Light cuma bisa kembali tersenyum karena mendapat pujian dari pemuda manis disampingnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia udah lompat-lompat gaje saking senangnya. Tapi dia sadar dia harus jaim,nanti kalau dia lompat beneran dikhawatirkan Jou bakal cengo dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. Ah, pikiran Light mulai ngaco. Dia kira Jou bakal rabies apa. Jou kan bukan anjing. Yah, walaupun Jou itu anjing menurut Kaiba.

Sebelum mulut Light hendak terbuka untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Terdengar suara aneh.

GRUUUUUKKKK~~!!

Wajah Jou makin memerah ketika disadarinya perutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh karena produksi asam di lambungnya meningkat. Jou menundukkan kepalanya, poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sungguh dia malu sekali hari ini, lagi-lagi imagenya terlihat buruk. 'Udah salah tegur, perut bunyi lagi! Haduuh! Baka baka!' kutuk Jou pada dirinya sendiri. Untunglah dia menahan dirinya untuk headbang ke benda keras yang ada di sekitarnya.

Menyadari Jou yang sudah salting dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Light mencoba bicara. "Lapar ya? Kebetulan aku tau satu kafe di sekitar sini. Mau makan disana?" tanyanya pada Jou.

Jou mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Boleh !" katanya antusias. Sepertinya rasa lapar sudah mengalahkan petuah ayahnya padanya yang berbunyi : "Jangan bicara atau pergi dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal,"

"Pergi sekarang?" tanya Light seraya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jou.

Jou menerima tangan berkulit putih itu dengan senang hati. Sungguh, dia tidak merasa bosan hari ini. Dan ini cuma karena pemuda berambut coklat dan berpakaian formal bernama Yagami Light.

* * *

Sesampainya di kafe, Light memilih untuk duduk di meja bagian pojok di kafe tersebut. Setelah mereka duduk. Kedua pemuda bermata cokelat itu memesan makanan mereka masing-masing. Seorang pelayan datang untuk mengambil pesanan dan mengatakan pada mereka untuk menunggu sebentar. Waktu sebelum makanan diantarkan digunakan Light untuk pedekate pada Jou. Mulai dari menanyakan apa makanan favoritmu, yang langsung dijawab nasi kari dengan mantap oleh Jou. Warna kesukaan, hobi, sampai tanggal lahir. Oh, sungguh tidak penting sekali.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Jou makan dengan lahap sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari ada nasi yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Light yang menyadarinya hanya memberi isyarat pada Jou untuk diam. Diambilnya selembar tisu dan diusapkannya tisu itu dibibir Jou, unutuk mengenyahkan nasi yang menempel. "Ada nasi yang menempel," katanya lembut.

Wajah Jou kembali memerah, bibirnya bergumam pelan. "Terima kasih."

Setelah keduanya selesai makan. Light kembali melancarkan serangan. "Hei, umm Jou..." sahutnya pada pemuda penggila Red Eyes Black Dragon ini.

Jou menoleh. "Kenapa Light-san?"

"Boleh aku minta emailmu ? Bagiku, kau uhm... Teman ngobrol yang asyik. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan?" tanya Light agak gugup.

Jou bengong sejenak, sejurus kemudian senyum kembali terukir di bibir merahnya. "Tentu saja!"

Light mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan keluarnya darah dari hidungnya ketika melihat keimutan Jou. Obsesinya untuk menjadikan Jou sebagai ukenya semakin besar. Lupakan L. Lupakan Misa. Keimutan Jou berlipat-lipat lebih dahsyat dari keimutan dua orang barusan!

Keduanya sama-sama mengambil handphone mereka dari dalam saku. Setelah saling bertukar email, tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan oleh nada dering yang dipakai Jou.

_Marukaite Chikyuu~_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~_

_Marukaite Chikyuu~_

_Chugoku aru yo !_

"Ah maaf Light-san, aku angkat telpon dulu." katanya sambil berlari keluar kafe.

Light mengangguk. Dia tidak percaya Jou suka Hetalia, apalagi _ringtone-_nya 'Marukaite Chikyuu China Version'. Sungguh sangat cocok dengan Light yang memakai _ringtone_ 'Marukaite Chikyuu Russia Version'. 'Sepertinya Jou memang uke yang diberikan Kami-sama padaku sebagai jodoh' dan Light pun mulai kembali OOC.

Setelah dia berpikir seperti itu. Jou kembali ke meja mereka. Raut mukanya kembali tidak enak. "Light-san. Aku pulang dulu ya." katanya dengan sopan.

Light mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa malaikatnya harus pergi disaat seperti ini? Tapi Light hanya mengangguk. "Nanti malam aku kirim email!" katanya agak keras.

Jou hanya mengangguk, senyuman manis kembali ditargetkannya pada Jou. Tangannya melambai kearah mantan Kira itu.

* * *

Jou sudah kembali berada di taman tempat dia bertemu dengan Light tadi. Kaiba bilang dia akan menjemput Jou disini. Tak lama, sebuah mobil limousine bergerak mendekatinya. Seto Kaiba dengan perlahan-lahan menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Kau mau terus diam disitu atau masuk kedalam mobil mutt ?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Jou masuk ke dalam mobil sambil mengerucutkan bibir tanda sedang kesal. Matanya kembali menampakkan kebosanan di dalamnya. "Ngapain jemput sih? Tadi katanya ada rapat?" kata Jou agak ketus. Kaiba menaikkan satu alisnya, kelihatannya puppynya masih marah padanya. Bola mata berwara biru lazulinya kini menatap lurus kedalam bola mata cokelat madu kepunyaan Jou.

"Kau masih marah, _pup_?" tanya Seto seraya mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Jou juga semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. "Jelas. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau pacarmu membatalkan janjinya padamu hanya karena dia harus menghadiri sebuah rapat bodoh ?"

Seto terkekeh pelan sambil memainkan helaian rambut pirang milik Jou. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku? hm, anjing kecilku?"

"_Kiss me_," Jou meminta dengan pelan.

Seto menyeringai sebentar. "_As you wish, pup._"

Seto kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Jou agak lama. Jou menarik bibirnya dari ciuman tersebut, sebelum Seto kehilangan kendali dan melupakan tujuannya menjemput Jou. Pulang ke Kaiba mansion.

"Sudah Seto." kata Jou sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Seto yang sekarang sudah menindih dan menciumi lehernya perlahan.

Seto mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya kepada anjingnya. "Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku Katsuya?"

Jou hanya tersenyum kecil dan memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi kekasihnya dan menjawab pelan. "Tentu saja."

"_Thank's pup._" Seto mengembalikan ciuman Jou dengan kecupan di dahu pria _blonde_ itu dengan puas. Kemudian ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kembali dan melajukannya kearah Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

**C/N : **Oke!! Dimohon review, ya. Dan gue sebenernya masih bingung. Ini masuk crossover atau nggak, ya? Kalo iya, update berikutnya berarti di crossover...


	2. Mail 'Matt' Jeevas

**C/N : **Holaa!! Kembali lagi bersama saya, **. **yang dulu dikenal sebagai **coolkid4869. **Tapi, kalo masih manggil gue Coolkid juga gak apa-apa, kok. Hehehe. Kenapa gue ganti penname? Karena gue stress sama tugas. Mati kau tugas!!

**Disclaimer : **Ada yang punyanya Kazuki Takahashi dan ada yang punyanya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata.

**Warning : **SHONEN AI! Puppyshipping, LightxJou, dan MattxJou.

**P.S. : **Chapter 3 bakal pindah ke bagian crossover, lho. Hehehe.

* * *

Bunyi-bunyi mesin _game _terdengar begitu riuh dari dalam kamar Kaiba Mokuba. Erangan penuh kemenangan dan kekecewaan kadang ikut terdengar dan memeriahkan suasana yang sudah ramai. Berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan serta minuman tampak bergeletakkan tak menentu di dalam kamar sang pemuda berambut panjang tersebut. Kamarnya sudah seperti sebuah kapal pecah.

"Aaaaww!!! Aku kalah lagiii!!" erang Mokuba sambil melempar _controller_ yang ia pegang, kecewa. Kedua tangannya langsung melayang ke kepalanya, merenggut helaian-helaian rambut berwarna hitam miliknya dengan frustrasi. Mokuba melirik ke sosok pemuda lainnya yang juga duduk berdekatan. "Kenapa aku selalu kalah darimu, sih? Padahal, aku selalu berlatih _game _ini untuk bisa mengalahkanmu, tahu!"

Sang pemuda ber-_goggle _hanya tertawa riang sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya tampak bersinar di bawah sinar lampu halogen kamar tersebut. "Sudah kubilang butuh 1000 tahun bagimu untuk bisa mengalahkanku, Mokie." sahut sang pria berambut merah sambil terkekeh pelan. Kepulan asap putih ia hembuskan dengan santainya ke langit-langit kamar.

Mokuba menatap sinis ke arah rokok yang ada di tangan sang pemuda seraya berkata, "Kakak pasti akan membunuhmu kalau ia melihatmu merokok di rumahnya…"

"Oh. Maaf…" gumam sang pemuda ber-_goggle _lalu mematikan rokoknya. Sebuah cengiran penuh rasa bersalah ia tampakkan di wajahnya yang tampan. "Kebiasaan lama. Padahal Mello juga sering memperingatkanku akan membunuhku kalau aku ketahuan merokok lagi. Hehehe."

"Aku harus mengacungi jempol untuk Mello atas kegigihannya menghilangkan kebiasaan merokokmu itu, Matt." gumam Mokuba pelan. Jujur, ia sendiri tidak suka dengan kebiasaan bernama merokok. Selain merugikan perokoknya sendiri, rokok juga merugikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar. Asapnya sungguh berpengaruh buruk bagi orang yang menghirupnya. Mokuba sudah memutuskan untuk berumur lebih panjang, tidak lebih pendek.

Matt hanya bisa tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melirik Mokuba. Untuk mengalihkan suasana yang mengeruh, Matt membuka percakapan lainnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana kakakmu, Mokie?" tanyanya sambil celingukan. "Kok, aku tidak bertemu dengannya barusan?"

"Kakakku CEO yang super sibuk. Tiap hari pasti selalu ada di kantornya. Jangankan hari biasa, akhir pekan ia juga betah bersemayam di dalam kantor pengapnya itu. Ugh." ungkap Mokuba, sekaligus mengungkapkan segala uneg-uneg di kepalanya tentang kakaknya yang _workaholic _itu. "Hari ini katanya ada rapat. Paling sebentar lagi juga pulang."

Benar saja. Dari luar mulai terdengar deru mesin mobil yang semakin mendekat lalu suara pintu terbuka. Sapaan ramah sang _butler _Kaiba Mansion terdengar menyambut kedatangan tuan besarnya.

"Kakak!!" seru Mokuba gembira. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Matt tanpa permisi seraya berkata, "Aku akan perkenalkan kau dengan kakakku! Mungkin, sekalian saja dengan Jou!"

"Jou?" ulang Matt sedikit bingung. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, Mokuba hanya memiliki seorang kakak bernama Seto. SIapa lagi itu Jou?

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga kau akan bertemu dengannya. Kakak!!" Mokuba langsung melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna ke dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak. Seto sendiri hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat sikap adiknya yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Tangannya yang besar menepuk-nepuk tumpukan rambut lebat milik Mokuba dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hei, Mokie. Maaf, aku terlambat. Barusan ada rapat dadakan dan aku harus menjemput Katsuya terlebih dulu." kata Seto pelan. Senyum permintaan maaf tampak menghiasi wajah tampan sang CEO. "Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

"Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak menggunakan akhir pekan kali ini untuk bekerja, maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Jangan akhir pekan ini, Mokie. Ada rapat yang…"

Tatapan sedih, bibir manyun, serta linangan air mata yang dilancarkan oleh Mokuba kepada kakaknya sanggup membuat Seto tutup mulut dan luluh.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil cuti untuk _weekend _kali ini…"

"YES!!" jerit Mokuba gembira. Kepalan tangannya terbang meninju udara untuk mengungkapkan kegembiraannya. "Oiya, Seto. Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Ia temanku sesama _hacker _namanya Matt. Matt, ini kakakku, Seto."

Seto langsung menjabat uluran tangan dari Matt. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil. "Namaku Kaiba Seto. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Matt."

"Sama-sama." balas Matt diiringi senyum lebar.

Perhatian mereka kemudian teralihkan saat seseorang menyumbulkan kepala dari kusen pintu ruang makan. Kedua mata cokelat madunya menatap polos ke arah tiga orang yang masih ada di ruang tengah. "Makan malam sudah siap. Mau makan sekarang?" tanya Jou polos sambil tersenyum ramah.

Saat itulah Matt merasakan getaran aneh di dalam dadanya. Tak pernah ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup secepat dan seheboh ini. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu Mello, jantungnya tak pernah mengalami keanehan semacam ini. Justru malah caci maki dan ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Mello dan juga Matt saat pertama kali bertemu. Memang, mafia berambut pirang itu kelewat kasar sampai-sampai membuat Matt harus berpikir ribuan – bahkan jutaan kali – untuk membantunya saat kasus Kira.

Tapi, pemuda yang sama-sama berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya ini sangatlah berbeda. Senyum manis yang memukau membuat wajah imut sang pemilik rambut pirang ini semakin tampak imut dan menggemaskan. Mata cokelat madunya begitu ramah, membuat Matt merasa nyaman dan betah untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Selain itu, rambut pirang milik sang malaikat begitu bersinar dan tampak sangat lembut. Berani taruhan, rambut Mello tidaklah seindah itu.

"Kau pasti teman Mokuba." Suaranya… Bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu unik dan menenangkan kalbu. Haah… Tinggal bersama Mello membuat telinga Matt kebal dengan suara-suara keras dan cempreng si mafia jadi-jadian itu. "Namaku Jounouchi Katsuya. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!" kata Jou ceria sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat.

Masih terpesona, Matt menjabat tangan Jou dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia dan Jou terus berpegangan tangan bak pasangan kekasih. Sialnya, seorang CEO berambut cokelat memutuskan untuk menginterupsi adegan mesra dan nyaris India itu dengan merengkuh pundak ramping Jou ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau ikut makan dengan kami, kan, Matt?" tanya Seto. "Aku akan memberitahu _chef _untuk mempersiapkan tambahan satu orang lagi di meja makan."

"Umm…"

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita makan bersama saja! Toh, ini sudah cukup larut malam. Sekalian menginap sajalah!" ajak Mokuba sambil bergelayutan di pergelangan tangan Matt. Beruntung Mokuba masih merupakan bocah dan belum meningkatkan berat badannya. Bayangkan kalau seorang Mello, pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, bergelayutan seperti itu. Bisa dipastikan Matt pasti terjungkal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." gumam Matt, kalah telak setelah melihat kedahsyatan jurus memelas yang dilancarkan oleh Mokuba. Sementara Mokuba sendiri meninju udara dengan penuh kemenangan lalu kemudian menari-nari riang.

"Kalau begitu, ruang makannya ada di sebelah sini." kata Seto sambil mengajak tamu dadakan mereka ke ruang makan yang megah. Warna putih dan biru lagi-lagi mendominasi warna di dalam ruangan tersebut, hampir seperti semua ruangan. Sepertinya kegemaran sang Tuan Besar akan warna putih dan biru terlalu dominan.

Matt mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi empuk, berhadapan dengan Mokuba. Tanpa ia sadari, Jou mengambil tempat tepat di sampingnya dan berhadapan dengan Seto. Sang CEO sendiri mengambil kursi di samping adik semata wayangnya dan menghadap ke arah Jou. Seulas senyum tipis ia berikan kepada kekasih hatinya saat mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Jou sendiri membalas senyum tersebut dengan senyuman singkat serta sepuhan pink merona di kedua pipinya. Matanya kemudian ia alihkan ke titik lain selain dua titik berwarna biru laut milik sang CEO Kaiba Corp.

"Jadi, Matt." Terdengar suara berat milik Seto yang memulai percakapan. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Mokuba?"

"Ah. Kami bertemu saat ada pameran komputer dan _game _di Domino." sahut Matt. Saat yang bersamaan ia harus berkonsentrasi untuk tidak salah tingkah di depan Jou yang sedang mengedarkan makanan. "Kebetulan kami berdua memiliki kegemaran yang hampir sama dalam _game _dan jadi saling ngobrol." sambung sang pemuda ber-_goggle _itu dengan ringan.

"Dan Matt selalu berhasil mengalahkanku dalam semua _game _yang kami mainkan! Semua, Kak. SEMUA!!" timpal Mokuba, cenderung berlebihan.

Seto hanya tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya itu, sementara kekasihnya terkekeh pelan. Sang CEO sedikit menangkap sepasang bola mata milik Matt terarahkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama ke arah Jou, namun memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya saja. Mungkin ia salah lihat.

Akhirnya waktu makan malampun telah lewat, saatnya bagi para penghuni Kaiba Mansion untuk kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Tentu, sebelum semuanya bergerak menuju peraduannya, akan lebih baik bila mereka membersihkan diri dan menggosok gigi. Tentu kesempatan seperti ini tidak dilewatkan oleh para penghuni, termasuk Matt. Kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan mandi dengan _Jacuzzi _dibekali dengan perlengkapan mandi terbaik dan terbaru; baik dari Toto maupun Kohler dan Grohe? Mandi yang menyegarkan pikiran dan membangkitkan semangat sudah menjadi jaminan pasti semua orang yang menginjakkan kaki di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Matt keluar dari kamar mandi dengan napas lega. Tubuhnya benar-benar segar dan pulih kembali setelah berjam-jam duduk di kamar Mokuba memainkan _game-game _itu. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya yang basah sebagian besar tertutupi handuk berwarna putih. _Goggle _kuning kebanggaannya kembali menutupi setengah wajah tampan pemuda tersebut. Begitu nikmatnya suasana mandi barusan membuat Matt tidak awas akan keadaan sekitar sampai-sampai menubruk seseorang.

"Oof! Ma, maaf. Aku tidak se…"

Kalimat permintaan maaf itu terhenti di tengah jalan saat Matt menyadari siapa yang barusan ia tabrak. Jounouchi Katsuya. Pemuda super manis berambut pirang yang baru saja ia temui.

Lagi-lagi muka Matt berubah menjadi merah padam dengan mimisan mengancam di ujung hidungnya.

Jou tersenyum simpul, membuat Matt mati-matian untuk tidak menerkam pemuda imut tersebut saat itu juga. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau baru selesai mandi?"

Tak sanggup bicara, Matt hanya mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan poninya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa langsung ke kamarmu sekarang. Aku baru saja meminta tolong pada para pelayan untuk mempersiapkan kamar bagimu. Ayo, ikuti aku." ajak Jou. Ia bahkan menyambar pergelangan tangan Matt dan mengiring sang maniak _game _itu melewati lorong-lorong panjang Kaiba Mansion.

Sedikt demi sedikit, Matt mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerling wajah gembira dan ceria yang ditampilkan oleh Jou. Betul-betul manis, bahkan jauh lebih manis daripada Mello dan Near. SIkapnya juga jauh berbeda dengan kedua orang barusan. Mello dan Near terlalu arogan, sombong, menyebalkan, dan cerewet. Mungkin Near tidak secerewet Mello, tapi tetap saja bocah berambut putih satu itu lumayan menyebalkan.

"… Sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Kaiba?" tanya Matt dengan begitu spontannya. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu menyadari kalau ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku dan Seto? Hmm… Mungkin sejak kami pertama kali masuk SMA." sahut Jou, masih menggiring Matt ke kamarnya.

"Dan sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi… sepasang kekasih?"

Matt melihat sedikit warna merah muda merona di pipi sang duelist berambut pirang. "Hm… Mungkin sudah hampir satu setengah tahun kami bersama. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kalian terlihat begitu akrab. Aku jadi iri dengan hubungan kalian." ucap Matt pelan sambil tersenyum.

Jou yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat senyum menawan milik Matt merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas. Ada apa ini? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia mudah sekali untuk tergiur pada orang lain? Ingat! Dia sudah memiliki Seto! "Me… Memangnya kau tidak punya orang yang kau sukai?"

Matt mengangkat bahunya dengan enteng. "Entahlah. Mungkin, sekarang aku sudah menemukannya."

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang kusukai."

"Oya? Mau menceritakannya padaku? Aku berjanji akan tutup mulut, kok!"

"Hmm… Orangnya berambut pirang. Matanya berwarna cokelat madu. Tingginya hampir sama denganku dan ia mengenakan piyama berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah. Sepasang selop warna putih menghiasi kakinya. Sayangnya ia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Tunggu. Rasanya, cirri-ciri barusan mirip dengan…"

"Ya." Matt membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jou lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum. "Barusan yang kusebut adalah kau, Jou."

Sulit untuk mendeskripsikan betapa merahnya wajah Jou saat itu. Merah membara, panas bagaikan gunung api yang siap meletus. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya mendadak kelu, mati rasa, dan tak sanggup untuk digerakkan. Bahkan pita suaranya juga ikut-ikut hengkang dari kegiatannya yaitu menciptakan suara. Entah kenapa pengakuan Matt yang terlalu gamblang itu membuat Jou luar biasa terkejut.

"A… Apa…"

Matt hanya membalas perkataan Jou yang terputus-putus itu dengan seulas senyum dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Jou." Dan sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Jou tak sanggup tidur malam itu. Perkataan Matt barusan terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, mengusik waktu tidur sang pemuda berambut pirang. Pengakuan cinta yang begitu spontan dan tiba-tiba dari orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal sama sekali. Namun, entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan lain di hati Jou yang bereaksi dengan pernyataan tersebut. Sama persis seperti saat Seto mengungkapkan cinta pada dirinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selain itu, perasaan ganjil yang sama juga melanda Jou saat berkenalan dengan Yagami Light, sang detektif yang baru ia temui di taman siang ini.

Memikirkan Yagami Light membuat wajah Jou semakin memerah saja. Pemuda yang memiliki paras serupa dengan kekasihnya itu sangatlah baik dan menawan. Senyumnya bagaikan bius yang membuat Jou tak pernah melupakannya. Mata cokelatnya begitu hangat dan menyejukkan. Belum lagi suaranya dan cara bicaranya yang begitu dewasa dan sangat lembut. Berada di dekatnya membuat Jou seolah-olah diagungkan, disanjung, dan dipuja.

Jou tersentak kaget saat bunyi dering telepon genggamnya terdengar.

"Kau tidak akan mengangkat itu, _puppy_?" tanya Seto yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengetik di atas _keyboard _laptop putih miliknya. Segelas kopi hitam tanpa gula setia menemani sang CEO di sampingnya.

"Iya. Aku akan angkat." gumam Jou pelan sambil mengangkat teleponnya dari atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Sepertinya ada orang yang mengiriminya pesan singkat melalui fasilitas _chatting. _Beruntung telepon selularnya selalu mendapatkan jaringan internet 24 jam setiap harinya, sehingga pesan-pesan dunia maya selalu sampai tepat waktu di tangannya.

'_Hei, Jou. Kau sudah tidur? Kalau belum, mau chatting denganku? – Y. Light –'_

Jantung Jou berdebar kencang saat melihat nama Light tertera sebagai pengirim pesan. Dengan jari-jari sedikit gemetar, Jou mengetik balasannya kepada Light yang berbunyi : '_Oke. Tunggu sebentar, ya.' _

Jou dan Light terus mengobrol melalui fasilitas _chatting _hingga larut malam. Begitu banyak yang mereka bicarakan, terutama kasus-kasus yang pernah dihadapi oleh Light yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh kasus Kira, sang pembunuh misterius yang mengincar hanya para penjahat. Kadang pembicaraan mereka juga Sampai ke keluh kesah Jou atas sikap pacarnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri membatalkan janji. Ia juga mengeluh betapa beratnya mempunyai pacar egois dan _workaholic _seperti Seto.

"Sudah malam, Katsuya. Kau tidak mau tidur?" Terdengar suara berat milik Kaiba Seto. Rupanya sang brunet telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Laptop dan dokumen-dokumen kerjanya sudah ia kemasi sementara ia sendiri sibuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya menjadi piyama.

"Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi, Seto." sahut Jou. Ia kemudian segera mengetik balasan terakhirnya untuk Light yang berbunyi : '_Aku harus tidur sekarang, Light. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi, ya.'_

'_Oke. Ngomong-ngomong, besok kau ada acara, tidak?'_

'_Tidak ada. Kenapa?'_

'_Mau jalan denganku?'_

Mata Jou membelalak lebar saat membaca kalimat terakhir. Apakah ini ajakan untuk… berkencan? '_Maksudmu… kencan?'_

'_Semacam itulah. Bagaimana? Kau mau?'_

Jou melirik ke arah Seto yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas kasur super empuk. Mata biru lazulinya sibuk bergerak-gerak membaca kalimat demi kalimat dari buku yang sedang ia pegang. Pria yang telah setahun setengah menjadi tambatan hatinya. Tak sanggup rasanya kalau Jou harus mengkhianati Seto seperti ini, namun suara kecil di belakang kepalanya mengingatkan Jou tentang sikap Seto yang dingin. Sang CEO tidak pernah mempedulikan Jou. Ia hanya mempedulikan perusahaannya. Buktinya, hari ini saja ia sudah berani membatalkan janji kencan dengan Jou hanya karena rapat dadakan di perusahaannya. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja, tapi sudah berkali-kali. Selain itu, dari hari ke hari kemesraan sudah mulai pudar di antara keduanya.

Tapi, tegakah Jou berbuat seperti ini?

Ya.

'_Baiklah.' _tulis Jou sigap. '_Mau ketemu dimana?'_

'_Bagus! Kita bertemu di taman kemarin saja. Sekitar jam 11 siang bagaimana?'_

'_Oke. Sampai ketemu besok, Light.'_

'_Selamat malam, Katsuya.'_

Jou mematikan telepon genggamnya dan bergabung dengan Seto di tempat tidur. Kekasihnya melirik sosok Jou dari atas bukunya sambil bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Teman." sahut Jou tak kalah singkat dengan pertanyaan Seto. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang CEO, menarik kekasihnya tersebut lebih dekat. "Kau tidak mau tidur, Seto? Singkirkan buku itu."

Seto tersenyum singkat sebelum meletakkan buku itu di atas meja. Ia berbalik menatap Jou dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat ke bibir merah Jou. Tangannya ikut merangkul pinggang ramping Jou dan mendekatkan pemuda tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Keduanya akhirnya terlelap hingga pagi menjelang.

**TBC**

* * *

**C/N : **Yep! Matt muncul dan langsung bilang terus terang kalo suka sama Jou! Go Matt! Pergi kau, Mello! (ditampol Mello) Oke, mau ngasih tau aja, nih. Buat chapter 3 besok cerita ini bakal gue pindah ke crossover. Jadi, buat yang ma uterus ngikutin cerita ini, silakan di-alert. Hehee. Kuzu, silakan bales reviewnya!!

**K/N :** yeah! Sekarang bales riview. Kali ini biar saya yang bales, nyahaha..

**Sweet lollipop :** iya disini Light emang OOC. Habis sudah image kerennya. Nyahaha! Thanks reviewnya. Riview lagi ya :D

**Messiah Hikari : **Peggy lebay? Emang, hehe. Siapa suruh gayanya gaje gitu. Makasih riviewnya kak! Review lagi :D

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **epilepsi? Sebenernya itu es krimnya udah dicampurin sianida dikit. Makanya bau almond. *buset* Eh sebenernya MKC chugoku ver. itu ringtone saya, numpang eksis dikitlah. *plak* review lagi :D

**Shinrei Azuranica :** Light mantan Kira nih disini. Tapi saran buat nulis nama Kaiba di detnot bisa diperhitungkan sih, itu juga kalo Light masih nyimpen, ahehehe. Review lagi :D

**kyon-kyon :** yeah! Peggy emang lebay, bakal klop tuh kalo disatuin sama Orochimaru. XD Sebenernya cinta segiempat sih, ehehe. Review lagi :D

**Sora Tsubameki :** hehe, makasih ka Sora. *wink* Sisi kehidupan Light? Kita usahain ya. Chapter kali ini digarap sama ka Elita. Review lagi ka :D

**Michiyo Momoka :** wow! Suka kalo Matt dijodohin ama Jou? Saya juga. XD Makasih reviewnya, riview lagi :D

**Severnesh :** ahehe. Yep sangat Kaiba sekali. Dan soal kritiknya, makasih banyak ka. Bakal saya peratiin lagi. Rieview lagi :D

**Arsy Yugi :** hihi. Kasian dong Kaiba kalo kesiksa. Mending buat saya XD *dilempar jet* Review lagi Arsy-san :D

**cHizu drarryo :** okidoki :D udah dibilangin sama Seto buat ngejaga puppy-nya kok *kapan pula* yosh! Review lagi :D

**Din-chan :** waii, beda banget ama saya. Saya sukanya humor. Gaada pertikaian, hidup nyantai mulu, hehehe. Belom pernah? Maka jamahlah! Niscaya kamu bakal nemuin banyak crack pair! Yeah *digiles* review lagi :D

**Vi ChaN91312 :** yep ini udah apudeto kok Vi-chan. Review lagi :D

**Dira Avagosha :** eng.. Pairnya itu SetoxJou, LightxJou, sama MattxJou. Ini udah apdet. Review lagi :D


	3. The Date

**A/N : **Yosh! Kali ini chapter buatan **Shinrei Azuranica, **lho. Bener sekali! Kita nambah satu personil lagi dalam deretan collab kita. Hahahha!

**Disclaimer :** YGO punya Kazuki Takahashi sensei, sementara Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata.

**Warning :**Shonen Ai, pupppyshipping, LightxJou-paling banyak nih kayaknya-, MattxJou (nyusul belakangan)

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai menyinari pagi. Masuk melalui celah-celah kamar yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan biru ini. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menggeliat dari balik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh indahnya. Pemuda itu mulai membiasakan matanya yang silau terkena sinar matahari, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya.

'_Kita bertemu di taman kemarin saja. Sekitar jam 11 siang. Bagaimana?'_

"HAH?" pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Teringat akan janjinya pada seseorang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Katsuya?" sapa seorang pria yang sedang memakai _trench coat_ putihnya.

"Se… Seto?" pria yang dipanggil Seto itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa, Katsuya? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Kaiba sedikit khawatir.

"A-ah… tidak apa-apa!" Jou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah Kaiba. "Eng… Kau belum berangkat, Seto?" tanya Jou.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat. Aku menunggu sampai kau bangun tadi." Kaiba mulai tersenyum. Dia tidak tega membangunkan Jou, karena kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat nyenyak sekali tidurnya.

'Jam berapa sekarang? Apakah sudah lewat jam 11?' Jou melihat ke arah jarum jam dindingnya. Ternyata masih jam 7. Pantas Kaiba belum berangkat.

Mengingat dia akan bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Yagami Light, orang yang baru saja ditemuinya kemarin siang, membuat Jou berdebar-debar. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya jadi memerah tanpa sebab.

"Katsuya, sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat…" Kaiba berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Jou. Dia sudah tahu jelas kalau dia bicara seperti ini, Jou akan marah-marah padanya.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu!" balas Jou disertai cengiran khasnya. Dia berajak dari tempat tidur dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kaiba.

Kaiba terkejut. Ada apa ini? Jou terlihat sangat senang sekali. Biasanya dia akan sewot kalau Kaiba bilang akan pulang terlambat. Tapi hari ini dia berbeda.

"Kau terlihat sangat gembira sekali. Apakah ada sesuatu yang special hari ini?" Kaiba sedikit penasaran.

Jou hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada!" balas Jou. Dia mengecup singkat pipi Kaiba.

"Hah~ coba setiap hari kau bersikap manis seperti ini, Katsuya." Kaiba mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jou. Jou terkikik geli.

"Kalau aku bersikap manis seperti ini setiap hari, kau tidak akan rela meninggalkanku untuk pergi ke kantor!" ucap Jou pelan. Kaiba hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Jou barusan.

Jou meraih wajah Kaiba mendekat tapi Kaiba malah memegang pundak Jou dan sedikit mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Tidak mau ah, kau belum mandi sih!" ujar Kaiba. Jou mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat mendengar ucapan Kaiba barusan. Dia memukul pelan dada Kaiba, sedangkan yang dipukul pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Hari ini kau mau pergi keluar?" Kaiba mulai bertanya. Ragu-ragu, Jou mengangguk juga.

"Dengan siapa?" keluarlah sifat posesif Kaiba. Jou terlihat bingung saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Kaiba itu.

"Eng… a-aku pergi dengan… dengan Yugi." Hanya nama itulah yang terlintas dalam benak Jou saat ini. "Iya, aku akan pergi bersama Yugi, Honda dan Anzu. Kau tahu sendiri kan setelah lulus SMU, aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka, jadi…" Jou sedikit salah tingkah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa bersalah harus berbohong seperti ini pada Kaiba. Sedangkan Kaiba masih menatap Jou.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bergegas mandi?" Kaiba mencubit gemas pipi Jou.

Jou sedikit terperangah dengan apa yang Kaiba ucapkan. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia mempercayai kata-kata Jou barusan? Bagus!

Dengan senyum terkembang, Jou mulai melenggang ke arah kamar mandinya. Kaiba yang masih memperhatikan Jou, merogoh_ handphone_ di saku celananya. Dia menekan beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan _handphone _tersebut ke telinganya.

"Isono, hari ini aku ingin pulang cepat. Batalkan rapat dan beberapa pertemuan dengan klienku untuk hari ini!" dengan itu Kaiba langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

* * *

Jou baru saja datang ke taman ini. Rupanya Light belum datang. Apa karena dia terlalu bersemangat sampai datang terlalu awal? Akhirnya Jou memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di taman itu, menunggu Yagami Light.

Tak lama seorang pemuda berambut cokelat karamel yang mengenakan jaket berwarna putih, datang menghampiri Jou.

"Maaf, Jou. Aku sedikit terlambat. Kau sudah lama?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui adalah Yagami Light itu. Dia mengusap-usap tengkuknya merasa tidak enak hati pada Jou yang menunggunya di sini. Padahal, kan dia yang mengajak Jou.

Jou sedikit terkesima melihat penampilan Light hari ini. Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda dari yang kemarin. Kalau kemarin dia memakai jas formal yang memberikan kesan dewasa dan berwibawa, hari ini Light terlihat lebih _cool _dan cuek dengan jaket putih dan celana jeans hitamnya.

"Jou?" melihat Jou yang terbengong, Light melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jou.

"A-ah, tidak. Aku juga baru datang kok!" ujar Jou sedikit gugup. Dia baru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hari ini kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Jou sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat Light semakin gemas saja pada Jou.

"Sebelum itu, emm… apakah kau sudah makan, Jou?" tanya Light. Dia berniat mengajak Jou makan bersama.

Sebenarnya Jou sudah sarapan dengan Kaiba tadi. Dia juga sudah memakan habis cemilan yang ada di kamar Kaiba. Tapi entah kenapa melihat wajah Light dia jadi merasa lapar lagi.

"Temani aku makan, ok!" belum sempat Jou menjawab, Light langsung menarik tangan Jou untuk pergi.

* * *

Mereka datang ke kafe yang sama seperti kemarin. Jou memesan _strawberry pancake_, sedangkan Light hanya memesan kopi saja.

"Kenapa Light tidak memesan yang sama sepertiku?" tanya Jou sambil menyuapkan potongan _pancake _tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." jawab Light santai. Dia mulai mengesap kopinya.

Jou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar mengingatkan Jou pada Kaiba. Saat makan bersama, pesanan Kaiba tidak jauh-jauh dari kopi dan kopi. Kaiba juga tidak suka makan makanan yang manis. Berbeda sekali dengan Mokuba dan dirinya yang sangat menyukai makanan manis seperti cokelat, es krim dan _pudding_. Apakah selera orang yang sudah bekerja sama?

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepala Jou. Dia akan memaksa Light untuk makan sepertinya.

"Light, kau tidak akan suka kalau tidak mencobanya dulu!" Jou melayangkan sesendok _pancake_ ke depan wajah Light. Light sedikit mengerenyit. Dia sudah menolak tapi Jou terus-menerus saja menyuruhnya membuka mulut.

"Aku tidak mau, Jou~" elak Light.

"Ayo Light, buka mulutmu! Aa…" Jou masih mencoba memaksa Light untuk makan. Light malu, apalagi sekarang mereka berdua menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang di kafe tersebut.

Jou menggembungkan pipinya, kecewa. Light tidak mau menuruti apa yang Jou mau. Entah terdorong rasa apa setelah melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Jou, Light menyambar pergelangan tangan Jou dan menyuapkan satu sendok_ pancake_ yang dipegang oleh Jou tadi. Jou sedikit terkejut. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia langsung tersenyum puas.

Jou malah asyik menatap wajah Light yang sedang mengunyah _pancake _tersebut. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Kalau Kaiba, mana mau dia dibeginikan. Jou menopang dagunya sambil menatap Light. Merasa diperhatikan, Light balas menatap Jou.

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk!" ucap Light pelan. Jou tersenyum senang dan kembali memakan _pancake_-nya yang belum habis.

Mereka membicarakan seputar kehidupan masing-masing. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan saja jika bicara secara langsung begini daripada _chatting _seperti tadi malam. Alasan Light yang datang terlambat karena kebingungan mencari baju yang cocok dikenakan olehnya, sukses membuat Jou terkikik geli. Jou juga cerita kalau dia berbohong pada Kaiba untuk jalan-jalan dengan Light.

"Kau berbohong pada kekasihmu?" Light meminta penjelasan pada Jou. Jou hanya mengangguk saja.

Sebenarnya Jou juga tidak mau berbohong pada Kaiba, tapi kalau tidak seperti itu, mana mungkin dia diberi izin oleh Kaiba bertemu dengan Light, orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Padahal Light-lah orang yang membuat Jou tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkannya. Light bisa mengerti perasaan Jou saat ini.

* * *

Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan, Light membayar tagihannya dan mereka berdua keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Sepanjang jalan, Jou dan Light menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"Eh, lihat. Orang itu tampan sekali ya!"

"Mereka terlihat serasi sekali. Yang rambutnya cokelat itu sangat tampan dan yang pirang benar-benar manis! Sepertinya mereka pasangan baru!" bisik beberapa orang yang dilewati oleh Jou dan Light.

Light terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Tapi Jou, dia sudah menundukkan kepalanya saking malunya mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan dari orang-orang di jalan itu. Light sudah berjalan jauh di depan Jou. Sedangkan Jou tertinggal di belakang. Jou menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terdiam. Melihat punggung Light yang semakin menjauh, Jou malah ingat saat pertama kali Kaiba mengajaknya kencan.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Kau itu lamban sekali, _mutt_!" bentak Kaiba pada Jou yang tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Jou yang geram karena lagi-lagi dipanggil _mutt_, langsung berlari ke arah Kaiba. Jou menatap Kaiba kesal sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal karena berlari mengejarnya. Jangan salahkan dia yang mempunyai kaki pendek. Berbeda denga kaki Kaiba yang panjang, yang bisa melangkah jauh.

"Kau jalannya jangan terlalu cepat, bodoh! Aku jadi tidak bisa menyusulmu!" teriak Jou sebal.

"Kau saja yang jalannya terlalu lamban!" teriak Kaiba. Sementara Jou hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pegang tanganmu supaya kau bisa menyamai langkahku!" kata Kaiba sambil menyambar pergelangan tangan Jou dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau! Kalau digenggam olehmu, tanganku bisa hancur!" bentak Jou berontak. Dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kaiba di tangannya. Tapi Kaiba malah semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jou.

"Lepaskan, tidak?" Kaiba tidak menggubrisnya. Dan Jou memulai aksinya. Dia menggigit tangan Kaiba yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aww!"

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Jou jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Tanpa Jou sadari, Light sudah berdiri di depannya. Jou mendongak menatap Light. Light seakan tahu apa yang Jou pikirkan sekarang. Dia kemudian menyambar pergelangan Jou dan menggenggamnya lembut, lalu menariknya pergi.

'Seperti waktu itu'

Jou mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Light. Merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa, Jou? Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Light mencoba bertanya pada Jou.

"A… aku..." Jou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat bingung.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Mereka itu hanya orang-orang yang iri saja!" Light sekarang malah semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jou. "Aku lebih suka begini kok!" tambah Light sambil tersenyum manis. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Jou. Light semakin tampan saja kalau tersenyum seperti ini.

Langkah Light dan Jou terhenti karena ada dua orang pemuda yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Aih. Aih! Coba tebak siapa yang kita temui ini, Malik sayang!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulitnya yang kecokelatan pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "Teman seperjuangan kita dulu, Jounouchi Katsuya!" tambahnya.

"Marik, Malik?" Jou sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka berdua di sini. Karena kabarnya mereka berdua sekarang tinggal di Mesir. Kenapa sekarang ada di sini?

"Sudah lama ya, Jounouchi! Kau… tidak bersama Kaiba?" ujar Malik agak terkejut ketika melirik pemuda di samping Jou bukanlah Kaiba. Tak sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju ke tangan Jou yang digengam oleh pemuda berparas tampan itu. Mengerti arah pandangan Malik, Jou langsung melepaskan genggaman Light di tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau memperkenalkan kekasih barumu itu pada kami, Jounouchi?" tanya Marik sambil menatap ke arah Light.

"Bu-bukan! Dia bukan kekasihku!" Jou mengelak. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dia hanya… temanku. Ya, kami hanya berteman." Jou menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Light hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Dia ini Yagami Light!" kata Jou memperkenalkan Light. Marik dan Malik mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Light membalas uluran tangan mereka.

Setelah berbasa-basi tidak jelas, akhirnya Light berbisik pada Jou untuk segera meninggalkan mereka. Jou mengangguk mengerti dan mohon pamit pada Marik dan Malik, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hey, Malik sayang! Kau mau sesuatu yang seru?" bisik Marik saat Jou dan Light sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Apaan?" Malik sedikit penasaran dengan kekasihnya ini. Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir Marik. Membuat Malik bingung sendiri.

Sekarang ini Jou sedang duduk di kursi taman. Dia sedang menunggu Light yang sedang membeli es krim di dekat pohon sana. Tak lama kemudian Light datang sambil membawa satu _cone_ es krim rasa _vanilla_, lalu memberikannya pada Jou.

"Kenapa cuma satu? Punyamu mana?" Light hanya tersenyum.

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku masih kenyang, Jou!" jawabnya enteng. Jou hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar jawaban dari Light dan segera saja memakan es krimnya. Light hanya tertawa kecil melihat Jou yang sedang makan es krim di depannya.

"Makanmu seperti anak kecil ya?" Light tersenyum geli melihat cara makan Jou yang belepotan seperti anak kecil. Jou hanya menatap Light bingung.

Perlahan Light menyentuh bibir Jou dengan ibu jarinya. Dan agak tersentak saat merasakan bahwa bibir tipis ini sangatlah lembut. Pandangannya tidak bisa teralih dari bibir kemerahan yang sekarang digigit oleh pemiliknya ini. Light ingin mengecup bibir lembut ini saat ini juga.

Tanpa sadar, Light meraih dagu Jou mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"WAAAAAAMPHH-" Marik yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, berteriak histeris saat melihat pemuda yang bernama Light itu akan mencium Jou. Untung dengan cepat Malik membungkam mulutnya. Padahal dia yang mengajak Malik, tapi kenapa dia yang paling heboh?

"Jangan berisik. Nanti kita bisa ketahuan!" bisik Malik yang masih membungkam mulut Marik. Marik mengangguk.

"Teman apaan kayak gitu? Bohong banget!" ucap Marik sewot merasa dibohongi Jou yang mengatakan kalau mereka hanya sebatas teman saja.

"Ayo kita abadikan momen langka ini!" bisik Malik yang merogoh _handphone_ di saku celananya. Dia mulai mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Jou.

_Klik!_

"Kita pergi! Sudah dapat sesuatu yang bagus kan?" ajak Marik. Mereka lalu keluar dari semak-semak dan melangkah pergi.

Tersadar begitu mendengar seseorang yang berteriak, Jou mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Light yang beberapa senti lagi hampir mencium bibir Jou juga menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jou. Dia jadi salah tingkah. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya tadi.

"Maaf, Jou!" lirih Light. Dia takut Jou marah atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Light!" Jou sedikit gugup. Jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah secara tiba-tiba.

Suasana langsung hening diantara keduanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, a-aku pergi cari minum dulu yah!" ujar Light yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jou seorang diri.

"Akh! Aku malu sekali!" jerit Jou setelah Light pergi dan langsung menutup wajahnya yang saat ini semerah kepiting rebus.

Setelah pekerjaan di Kaiba Corp selesai, Kaiba langsung mencari Jou. Anak itu kalau sudah bersama Yugi dan kawan-kawannya, akan sulit sekali untuk dibawa pulang.

Saat limousinnya mengintari taman kota, Kaiba menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Kaiba menyipitkan matanya melihat sosok itu. Itu Katsuya? Kaiba langsung menyuruh Isono menghentikan mobilnya. Dia beranjak turun dan berniat menghampiri Jou.

Matt sedang jalan-jalan di taman ini. Sesekali ia mengisap rokok yang dipegangnya ini dan menghembuskannya. Mokuba sedang pergi bersama temannya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di Kaiba mansion. Daripada bosan tidak ada yang bisa diajak bermain _game_, dia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar saja menghirup udara segar.

Tak sengaja arah pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Itu seperti Jou? pikirnya.

Dan itu memang Jou! Setelah memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, Matt langsung mengisap panjang rokoknya lalu membuang dan menginjak puntung rokok tersebut. Dia bergegas menghampiri Jou.

Jou menghela napas panjang. Light pergi lama sekali. Sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, Jou bersenandung pelan. Dia menangkap sepasang kaki bersepatu hitam di depannya. Jou mendongak melihat siapa pemilik kaki ini. Alangkah terkejutnya Jou saat mengetahui kalau orang yang berdiri di depannya sekarang ini adalah Kaiba Seto, kekasihnya.

"Se… Seto?" Jou menggumamkan nama yang kekasih dengan pelan. Dia terkejut bukan main mendapati Kaiba ada di sini. "Seto, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya ha-hari ini kau akan pulang terlambat?" tanya Jou sedikit gugup. Jangan-jangan Kaiba sudah tahu kalau dia berbohong.

"Katsuya…" Kaiba menatap Jou tajam.

"Jou!" seru seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan yang datang menghampiri Jou dan Kaiba.

"Matt?" Jou tidak percaya kalau Matt juga ada di sini.

"Wah, kebetulan, ya bisa bertemu begini! Lho, Kaiba juga ada?" ujar Matt sambil melirik ke arah Kaiba.

Jou hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?

"Jou…" seseorang dari arah samping membuat Jou, Kaiba dan Matt menoleh ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan rambut cokelat karamelnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Jou. Kaiba dan Matt melempar pandang pada pemuda tersebut dan balik menatap Jou.

'Aduh…gawat!'

**TBC

* * *

**

**S/N :**(ditimpuk gara-gara tbc-nya pas nanggung-nanggungnya) Hiya! Makasih buat: are. key. take. tour. & Aljabar Tralala yang udah ngebolehin saya gabung di fic collab ini. Saya sangat senang sekali! XD

Aw, Aw, Jou bagaimana rasanya berada di tengah-tengah tiga cowok brunet? Enak? Mulai sekarang kau harus bikin jadwal, mutt! Light bagian siang, Matt bagian sore dan Kaiba bagian malemnya! XD (dihajar Light & Matt karena ngerasa gak adil)

**A/N : **Sama-sama, Shinrei. Lagian, kalo gak ada elo, ni cerita gak bakalan update-update, deh. Gue sibuk kuliah sama komputernya si Kuzu lagi ko'it. Untung udah waras sekarang. Hahaha. Sekarang, gue mau bales review di chapter 2 kemaren, ya.

**Aljabar tralala. : **Heeeeii! Gimana kabar PC-mu, itu? Udah waras, kan? Cepetan bikin chapter 4-nya, ya. Hohoho. Iya, nih! Matt udah ketemu Jou dan sekarang Jou lagi nge-date sama Light. Sialnya, ketauan sama dua orang yang lainnya. Eh, jujur, gue masih bingung, nih. Endingnya Jou mau sama siapa, ya? Huhuhu…

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Yeah! Matt muncul dan langsung nembak Jou! Woohoo! Go MAMAT! (tampoled by Matt) Iya, kan? Yang buat aja dilemma enaknya si Jou sama siapa. Apa mending Jou kita umpankan ke para vampire di 'The Daybreaker'? Ahahah! Tu film jauh lebih keren daripada Twilight, meskipun main charanya juga bernama Edward… Hahahah! Iya, nih. Si Jou kesel sama Seto gara-gara Sugar Baby main gendong Amelda. Sugar Babe, ntar malem kasih servis super plus-plus ke Jou. Ntar dia ngambek terus, lho. Hahaha. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Sweet lollipop : **YEAH! MATT MUNCUL! XDD HIDUP MATT! LIGHT KE LAUT AJA! (ditampol sama penggemar Light) Iya, tuh. Si Matt main nembak Jou, soalnya dia udah kebiasaan main tembak-tembakan sama Mello di rumah. Halah, apa, deh… Foursome? Waahahah! Pengennya gitu. (PLAK!) Nggak, ah. Jou gak mau poligami katanya. Hahaha! Atau poliandri? Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Messiah Hikari : **Yeah! Rosy datang bawa review! Sekalian minumannya, dong. Hehehe. Betul! Matt! Sikat aja si Jou! Kalo biasanya elo yang disikat sama BB dan Mello, sekarang gantian elo yang nyikat orang! Sikat, Matt! Wahahah! Ada yang ngusulin foursome lagi, nih. Ah, gak tau juga, nih. Yang nulis aja juga dilemma. Paling nanti kalo sampe ending gak tau Jou mau sama siapa, si Joujou bakal kita bikin membujang dan melajang. Heheh. Makasih reviewnya.

**Sora Tsubameki : **Yeiy! Di-alert sama Sora! (nari-nari gaje) Eh, apa kabar cerita-cerita collab kita? Hehehe. Iya, kan? Kasian, kau Joujou. Pasti bingung mau pilih yang mana. Tiga-tiganya sama-sama ganteng, keren, cool, macho, jenius, dan mempesona. Yang satu tajir tapi songong, satunya lagi jago gombal tapi psycho, dan yang satunya loyal tapi kecanduan berat sama rokok sama game. Haih… Makasih reviewnya, ya, wahai partnerku di dua proyek berbeda. Hahahaha! Abis lo sidang dan gue UAS, kita harus bisa menyelesaikan cerita kita! Muahahah!

**Vi ChaN91312 : **Iya, tuh! Si Jou diajakin kencan. Wah, gak tau, ya. Ini malah Sugar Baby udah ada di depan mata Jou dan ngeliat Light. Hati-hati, Jou. Nanti lo gak dikasih jatah malem ini. Hahahah! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Shinrei Azuranica : **Hai partnerku dalam proyek kali ini! Ahahaha! Sumpah, gue kaget pas nerima request lo buat ikutan bikin ini. Tapi, elo dateng di saat yang tepat. Pas banget kita lagi butuh orang buat ngelanjutin ini cerita. Hehehe. Makasih udah mau bantu, ya. Hehehe. Dan chapter ini keren, Shinrei. Good job! Makasih buat reviewnya, ya.

**101 hiru yorunita : **Selamat datang di YGO! Semoga betah, ya. Hehehe. Aaaww… menyentuh… (PLAK) Senangnya penggemar puppy bertambah, dan itu gara-gara gue! Ahahah! Emang gue pembawa virus sejati. Virus labil sama galau udah gue sebar, SBRL udah, bahkan puppyshipping udah. Ntar berikutnya kalo liburan gue sebar virus Nancy Drew, ah! Ahahahah! Iya, dong! Jou jadi uke idaman para seme, bahkan sampe menyeberangi fandom. Wahahah! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Arsy Yugi : **Haiii! Matt kayaknya pura-pura gak tau kalo Jou udah ada yang punya. Lagian, Jou terlalu imut. Sayang kalo cuma diembat sendirian sama Sugar Baby. Hahahah! Kencannya sejauh ini belom ketauan, sih. Gak tau lagi kalo di chapter berikutnya Kaiba Sugar Baby tau. Hohoho! (ketawa laknat) Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Kyon-kyon : **Iya, dong! Tadinya mau segi delapan, cuma bingung aja siapa empat orang lainnya. Hehehe. Atau nanti gue masukin aja, ya dalam kisah percintaan mereka ini : L, Near, Mello, sama BB? (PLAK!) Kalo Jou dijadiin hak milik buat seseorang yang punya muka mirip Seto gimana? (baca : Yagami Light dan Mail Jeevas) Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Din-chan : **Iya, nih. Dua orang dari DN bergerak cepat, gak mau kehilangan Jou. Ntar kalo keburu dimakan sama Kira gimana? Hehehe. Betul! Sugar Baby, awasin puppy kalo gak mau dia diembat dua orang smooth talkers itu! Bisa lumer beneran Jou kalo diadepin sama Matt dan Light. Dua-duanya rajanya gombal, sih. Hahahah! Sip, sip. Bakal terus dikasih tau, kok. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, dan please jangan culik Jou dulu. Kita masih butuh buat shooting berikutnya. Hehehe.

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Gak apa-apa, Dika. Emang lagi sibuk, ya? Ada apaan emangnya? Hahaha! Idenya Dika boleh juga. Pilih yang paling kaya, Jou! Eh, tapi Light juga tajir, ya. Kan detektif terkenal merangkap L (**L : **SAYA MASIH IDUP, WOOI!) Terus, Matt juga pasti tajir, soalnya rajin beli console game dan game terbarunya selalu up to date. Belom lagi dia mesti beliin Mello cokelat batangan yang gedenya naujubillah tiap harinya. (**Mello : **COKLAAATT!) Tapi, kalo diitung-itung, emang udah paling tajir Seto Baby, lah! Ahahaha! Gak salah gue milih Sugar Baby! (lho?) Makasih reviewnya, ya, Dika.

"**midi_shiroganeh" : **Ini udah dilanjutin, kok. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

Sip! Chapter berikutnya bakal dikerjakan oleh Kuzu. Kenapa? Karena PC dia udah waras dan mau bekerja lagi, sementara gue masih terjebak diantara kerumunan kertas-kertas bergambar denah, potongan, dan tampak. Belom lagi maket, material plan, sama print out konsep a.k.a. design report. Kampretoo…

Adieu.


	4. The Leek

**K/N :** Minna-sama maaf banget updatenya lama! Semua gara-gara Kuzu sibuk ujian dan flashdisk Kuzu datanya ngilang semua, jadinya fic-ficnya juga pada ngilang semua! Ngeselin gak tuh? Gomen ya yang udah nungguin chapter 4 ini, maapin saya... T.T –sembah sujud-

**Disclaimer :** Satu seme dan satu uke milik Kazuki Takahashi dan dua seme lainnya milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

**Pair :** SetoxJou, LightxJou, dan MattxJou. Dan ada hint LightxKaiba, kekekekeke *dibanting*

**Warning :** Slash, Poliseme **#plak**, Gaje, dan OOC. Don't like don't read. If you're a homophobic or something like that, please leave this page before you're shocked and ended up crushing your laptop/PC/cellphone.

Okay, to the story minna...

**

* * *

**

Ketiga pria brunet itu saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Deathglare saling diluncurkan. Tiga pasang mata saling menatap angkuh. Membuat sang uke yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi taman yang berada tepat di depan mereka menjadi agak sedikit gemetar.

"_Well_. Bukankah kau anak kepala kepolisian Yagami Soichiro. Detektif pintar yang sudah dikenal sampai mancanegara, Yagami Light?" tiba-tiba suara berat milik Kaiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka berempat.

Light menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Menampilkan sebuah senyuman sinis yang mampu membuat wanita-wanita dan para uke meleleh, tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Kaiba dan juga Matt.  
"Sungguh kehormatan kau bisa mengenalku. CEO perusahaan mainan tersohor Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba Seto."

Matt menatap tajam kearah Light. Pandangan penuh kebencian tampak dari sepasang mata yang tertutup goggle oranye miliknya. "Mau apa kau disini Light?"

Light mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Matt.

"Bukan urusanmu Mail." balasnya sinis.

Matt menggeram pelan. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" raung si pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan. Tangannya mengepal dan tubuhnya sedikit terguncang.

Baik Jou maupun Kaiba tampak terkejut mendengar nada dalam suara Matt. Mengapa Matt tampak sangat syok seperti itu? Sementara Light mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matt. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

Jou mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing dan memberanikan diri untuk melerai mereka bertiga. Tapi entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Perasaan takut mulai muncul dalam benaknya. Aura kebencian yang tak kasat mata dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas dari ketiga pria di depannya ini. Kaiba masih dengan sinis menatap kearah Light. Light juga menatap tatapan Kaiba tidak kalah sinisnya, sedangkan Matt tampak sedikit menunduk dan gemetaran.

"Hey, teman-teman..." akhirnya Jou memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara. Aura hitam yang terasa semakin pekat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tampaknya suara pemuda pirang ini masih terlalu pelan, hingga mereka tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Teman-teman!" Jou kembali bersuara dan kali ini lebih keras.

"Apa?" tanya ketiga pria brunet itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, mereka bertiga bersuara dalam waktu yang bersamaan! Wow, hebat sekali!

Jou menatap ketiga pria tampan di depannya dengan bingung. "Kalian bertiga saling kenal?" tanya pria manis berambut pirang itu. Jou meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu sambil memutar bola mata hazelnya ke atas, membuat pose seolah dia sedang berpikir keras. Jou sih ingin membuat

"Tentu saja aku kenal dia puppy. Aku selalu bertemu dengannya setiap aku mendatangi pesta-pesta formal." kata Kaiba angkat bicara. Pria itu mengusap-usap kepala Jou dengan sayang. "Dan dia selalu ditemani oleh pria bungkuk bermata panda, dan juga perempuan dengan pakaian lolita. Benarkan Yagami Light?"

Light menutup mata dengan penuh perasaan kesal. Muncul 4 siku-siku berwarna merah di dahinya. Dengan perlahan, kelopak matanya kembali terbuka. Mata cokelat tajam miliknya menatap Kaiba penuh tantangan. Senyum menyebalkan kembali merekah di bibirnya.

"Wah, hebat sekali kau bisa tahu sampai mendetail seperti itu. Berarti kau sering memperhatikanku ya? Apa kau suka padaku?" dengan kepedean yang sangat tinggi, makhluk narsis yang memang ganteng yang kita kenal sebagai Yagami Light itu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kaiba dan mengangkat dagu pria berambut cokelat itu.

"_Wha-What the_...?"

Jou dan Matt menatap duo seme itu dengan horrornya. Entah kenapa kedua pemuda ini menjadi pucat. "Se-Seto... Kamu benar-benar tidak menyukai Light kan?" tanya Jou panik. Suaranya pelan dan ia sedikit tergagap. Menandakan ia agak sedikit syok dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Kaiba yang juga sedang dalam froze mode itu seketika sadar dan langsung menggeleng dengan keras dan menampik tangan Light. "Enggak puppy! Cintaku hanya untukmuuu!" kata Kaiba yang nampaknya terkena efek samping dari perlakuan khas seme dari Light.

Matt pun sukses untuk kedua kalinya kembali cengo setelah melihat ke-OOC-an Kaiba.

"Ayo kita pulang saja mutt." Kata Kaiba sembari menarik tangan Jou kearah limo yang terparkir di pinggir taman. Takut Jou akan tercemari pikirannya dengan obrolan gaje dari mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya hanya berdua sih, mengingat Matt lebih banyak cengo bersama dengan Jou daripada ikut pertandingan bacot antara Light dan Kaiba yang sedikit menampilkan adegan semexseme itu.

Jou mencoba berdiri tegak, tapi apa daya tenaga yang digunakan Kaiba untuk menarik-ah tepatnya menyeretnya lebih kuat. Langkah Jou sedikit terseret-seret karenanya. Jou memberi Light dan Matt satu lambaian singkat dan senyuman minta maaf sebelum Kaiba menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam limousine miliknya.

**

* * *

**

"Jou, bisa beri aku penjelasan kenapa kau bisa duduk bersantai dengan Yagami brengsek tadi?" tanya Kaiba dingin. Suaranya masih bergetar ketika nama Light terucap dari bibirnya. Masih syok sepertinya.

Jou menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut untuk menatap wajah pacarnya. Takut untuk menatap ke dalam mata lazuli milik Kaiba. Takut kebohongannya akan terungkap.

"Dia teman SMPku," jawab Jou. Suaranya tegas dan tidak tergagap. Siasat agar Kaiba tidak akan mengetahui kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"Teman SMP? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kaiba lagi. Masih memungkiri jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jou. Sedikit merasa takut pemuda pirang itu bakal berbohong dan mengkhianatinya.

"Ya gitu deh. Mau tau aja." jawab Jou tidak jelas. Kali ini disertai dengan adegan bola mata yang digerakkan ke atas dan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Sepertinya Jou sudah termakan pengaruh dari kelebayan sintron Indonesia yang ditontonnya setiap malam. Apa itu judulnya? Kemilau Cinta Bakura? Agh, apapun itu namanya. Kaiba tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Jou tersenyum manis kearah Kaiba. "Met mandi,"

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Kaiba lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan seringaian nakal tersungging di bibirnya. Menampilkan gigi-gigi putih yang tertata rapi di dalam mulutnya.

Wajah Jou memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kaiba. "Dalam mimpimu, moneybags!" jerit Jou sambil mendorong Kaiba yang terkekeh masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang memang ada di dalam kamar sang CEO.

PIP! PIP!

Jou mengambil telepon genggam yang berada di dalam saku celana jeans miliknya.

**1 unread email**

'_E-mail_? Dari siapa?' tanya Jou dalam hati. Dibukanya surat elektronik itu dengan sigap.

**From :** Yagami Light

**Subject :** Yo!

_Hei Jou!_

Jou membalas email dari Light dengan cepat.

**To :** Yagami Light

**Sub : Re :**Yo!

_Hei Light. Ada apa?_

Belum sampai semenit, balasan dari Light sudah sampai ke telepon genggam milik pemuda pirang itu.

**From :** Yagami Light

**Sub : Re :** Yo!

_Sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena tadi aku umm.. hampir menciummu. Kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf ya._

Jou memerah membaca email yang diberikan Light padanya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Mata cokelatnya, senyumnya, rambutnya yang tersisir rapi, dan juga perlakuan manis yang dilimpahkannya pada Jou seakan membuatnya terlena. Masih dengan wajah memerah Jou membalas email Light, jari-jarinya terasa agak kaku entah kenapa.

**To :** Yagami Light

**Sub : Re :** Yo!

_Umm, aku tidak marah kok soal itu. Aku justru ingin minta maaf karena kau hampir berkelahi dengan Seto tadi. Maafkan aku ya. Oh, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Dah, Light._

Dengan cepat Jou mencari nama 'Yugi Mutou' di dalam kontak handphonenya. Setelah ketemu, Jou langsung menekan tombol yang ber-ikon telepon berwarna hijau.

TUUUT

Nada sambung mulai terdengar.

TUUUT

Jou masih diam.

TUUUT

'Ayolah Yug! Angkat telepon dariku!' jerit Jou dalam hati.

KLIK

"Moshi-moshi," suara lembut milik pemuda mungil berambut unik itu akhirnya terdengar ke telinga Jou.

"Yug! Kau sedang di rumah? Boleh aku kerumahmu?" tanya Jou dengan bertubi-tubi. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Yugi. Pemuda pirang itu tidak sanggup menanggung semua ini sendirian.

"Whoa Jou! Sabar dulu! Aku sedang di luar rumah! Aku pulang dua jam lagi. 2 jam lagi kau tiba di rumahku oke?"

Jou menghela napas. Dia benar-benar ingin menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Hmm… oke. Kita ketemu dua jam lagi Yug. Jaaa~" kata Jou seraya menakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Yugi via telepon.

Bersamaan dengan Jou yang memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Yugi, Kaiba keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih segar dan berpakaian dengan lengkap. Kaus_ turtleneck_ warna hitam dan celana berwarna sama membuatnya jauh kelihatan lebih santai. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia memakai _trench-coat_ miliknya. Menurut Jou, coat norak itu membuatnya terlihat sangat angkuh.

"Kau mau pergi lagi, Seto?" tanya Jou sambil membetulkan kerah trench-coat milik Kaiba. Mata hazel miliknya menatap dalam ke mata lazuli milik pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

Kaiba mengangguk. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Jou dan mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku pergi dulu Jou. Baik-baik di rumah ya." Kata Seto lagi seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik Jou dan mengecup pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Jou tersenyum lembut dan mengantar Kaiba ke luar mansion. Dimana Isono sudah siap dengan limousine yang akan menjadi partner Kaiba setiap bepergian.

"Dah Seto!" ucap Jou sambil melambaikan tangan. Kaiba tersenyum singkat dan Isono menunduk penuh hormat. Merasa senang dengan aura lovey-dovey yang dikeluarkan oleh pasangan ini.

Seusai Kaiba pergi, Jou segera melangkah keluar mansion. 'Selama dua jam aku menunggu Yugi, aku pergi kemana ya?' tanyanya sendiri dalam hati. "Ke toko buku saja deh'

Jou berjalan dari _mansion_ besar milik Kaiba ke arah toko buku. Ya, jalan kaki. Selain jarak dari sini ke pusat kota tidak terlalu jauh, jalan kaki itu menyehatkan bukan?

Di sepanjang jalan, Jou disapa banyak orang. Bibi penjual takoyaki, kakak pemilik toko bunga, kakek penjual balon, bahkan anak-anak yang berseliweran ikut menyapanya. Memang Jou terkenal dengan keramahannya disini. Berbeda jauh dengan kekasihnya, Seto Kaiba. Orang-orang banyak menganggapnya sebagai CEO sombong juga angkuh. Namun Jou tahu, kalau semua pendapat orang-orang itu salah besar. Buktinya, sang CEO bermata biru itu bisa bersikap sangat manis padanya dan juga Mokie.

Selain itu, Kaiba juga mirip sekali dengan Light. Pemuda berambut chestnut yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari itu terlihat sangat menawan. Rambut cokelat yang bahkan modelnya hampir mirip dengan rambut sang kekasih, senyum lembutnya, mata cokelatnya, dan perlakuan khas gentleman itu sukses membuat Jou melumer setiap berada di dekatnya. Bahkan dengan menerima email darinya saja sanggup membuat Jou berdebar kencang.

Ia juga teringat akan Matt. Teman Mokie yang merupakan gamer sekaligus hacker itu juga sanggup membuatnya jantung Jou berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan juga pemuda pirang itu tidak akan lupa pada pernyataan cinta nekatnya itu. Lalu juga—

BRUK!

Jou menabrak seseorang karena berjalan sambil melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Map dan berkas-berkas milik orang yang ditabraknya berserakan di trotoar. Dengan cepat diambilnya berkas-berkas itu dan menyerahkannya pada orang yang jatuh terduduk setelah ditabrak olehnya.

"Su-Sumimasen! Maaf aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Jou meminta maaf sambil membungkuk. Malu sekali rasanya sehabis menabrak orang apalagi di jalan umum seperti ini. Perlahan Jou membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang kurang beruntung yang ditabraknya barusan.

"Lho? Matt?"

Matt terkejut ketika suara lembut yang familiar menyapa gendang telinganya. "Jou?"

Jou tersenyum sambil membungkuk sekali lagi. "Maaf aku menabrakmu."

Matt balas tersenyum kearah pemuda manis bermata _hazel _itu. "Tak apa Jou. Kau sedang apa disini?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang berdebu.

Jou menyerahkan map dan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya pada Matt. "Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja. Bosan, aku menunggu temanku. Tapi kami ketemu dua jam lagi."

"Mau ngobrol sambil ngopi denganku?" tanya Matt sambil menunjuk sebuah _coffee shop_ yang berada di depan mereka. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jou terlebih dahulu, Matt langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu ke dalam.

Matt dan Jou mengambil tempat di dekat sudut. Cukup nyaman untuk ngobrol dan tidak dapat terganggu dengan orang lain pasti. Kedua pemuda itu memesan minuman pada pelayan yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Jadi Matt, itu berkas-berkas apa? Kau kerja ya? Kerja dimana?" tanya Jou dengan ceria. Tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa pertanyaan yang diberikannya pada Matt terlalu banyak dan terlontar secara bertubi-tubi.

Matt terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Jou. "Oke, biar kujawab satu persatu. Ini berkas-berkas pekerjaanku. Iya aku kerja. Aku kerja di perusahaan gamedi dekat sini sebagai _tester."_ jawabnya dengan jelas. Mata _emerald _miliknya yang tertutup oleh_ goggle_ oranye kebanggan miliknya sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jou.

"Ooh begitu." kata Jou sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda ia mengerti.

Untuk sesaat, pembicaraan santai mereka terputus sejenak karena si pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Vanilla milkshake untuk Jou, dan frappuccino untuk Matt.

Mereka terus mengobrol santai. Tentang olahraga, cuaca, Kaiba, Mokie, hobi, makanan kesukaan, bahkan mereka juga membicarakan tentang _human trafficking_. Haduh, pembicaraan mereka memang sangat berbobot sekali saudara-saudara.

Sesekali terdengar tawa lepas dari pihak Jou maupun Matt. Nampaknya mereka sangat menikmati semua obrolan mereka sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam di _coffee shop _ini.

Matt merasakan handphone di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Diraihnya telepon genggam itu. "Maaf Jou, aku angkat telepon dulu."

Jou mengangguk dan menyeruput milkshakenya sambil menatap Matt. Pria ini terlihat sangat misterius. Selera fashionnya yang minus menurut Jou. Rambut kemerahan miliknya yang kelihatannya sangat lembut. Dan Jou juga tidak pernah melihat melihat warna mata Matt. Jou menyipitkan matanya, berharap bisa menembus kaca google oranye itu dan melihat warna mata milik Matt. Hei tunggu dulu.. apa dia melihat sekilas warna _emerald_ tadi?

Lamunan Jou terputus karena Matt sudah menyudahi acara teleponnya. "Maaf Jou, kita berpisah disini ya. Aku kerja dulu." Kata Matt sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Dikecupnya pipi Jou dengan pelan. "Pesanannya aku yang bayar! Sampai jumpa!"

Pemuda pirang bermata _hazel_ itu tampak cengo sesaat. Sepuhan merah jambu tampak terlihat di pipinya. Aduh, pria brunet ini memang sangat misterius.

**

* * *

**

"Ooh. Jadi begitu ceritanya? Susah juga keadaanmu Jou." Kata Yugi sambil memandang Jou yang sedang asik guling-guling di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Benar kan Yug? Aku sendiri juga bingung sama diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa berdebar pada orang yang berbeda?" tanya Jou sambil merengut. Ia benar-benar bingung pada keadannya sendiri.

Yugi tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak sahabanya itu. "Sudahlah Jou. Lupakan dulu masalahmu dengan mereka. Kau datang menginap disini untuk bersenang-senang kan?

Oh benar-benar contoh sahabat yang sangat baik.

**

* * *

**

"Apa? Jadi si anjing kampung itu belum pulang?" tanya Kaiba pada Mokuba yang kelihatan cemas.

"Dari tadi aku mencarinya ke seisi_ mansion_ kak. Dia tidak ada disini," balas Mokuba. "Kakak telepon saja deh. Sudah ya, aku tidur dulu. Oyasumi kak~"

"Oyasumi." jawab Kaiba singkat. Kaiba mengambil telepon genggam canggih miliknya dari atas meja.

PIP

**1 unread mail**

Dengan tidak sabaran Kaiba membuka email tersebut.

**From :** Yami no Marik

**Subject :**Aku punya berita untukmu

_Perhatikan gambar itu._

**1 attachment.**

Pria berambut _chestnut _yang hampir menyerupai jamur itu meng-klik _attachment_ yang terpampang di _email _dari Marik untuknya.

Itu sebuah foto. Foto Jou di taman yang tadi siang dia singgahi. Jou tampak duduk di kursi taman itu dan... berciuman dengan si Yagami brengsek itu

Kaiba menggeram kesal melihat foto yang dikirmkan Marik padanya "Apa-apaan ini?"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**K/N :** Hyahahaha akhirnya inih fic slesei juga! Selesainya jam 23:17 WIB loh! Muahahahahaha XD  
Ayo, ada yang mau diomongin Coolkid-san? XD

**S/N** : Hoo… giliranku yang bales review ya, kak? Sip! Sip!

**Arsy Yugi**

Hohoho… di mana-mana duo M emang jadi pengganggu ya?*ditimpuk duo M* Hu-um..Jou sekarang lagi bingung, bimbang, gundah gulana memilih antara mereka bertiga. Sip! Ini udah diupdate. Makasih ya reviewnya!

**Uchiha 'Haruhi Gaje'**

Akh, nungguin sampai jamuran? Gomen, gomen, ini udah diupdate kok ;D. Iya, Light emang mirip sama Kaiba. Haih, mau fotonya Jou lagi 4some-an? Gawat parah tuh! Iya deh, ntar saya diskusikan dulu dengan Marik dan Malik, mereka mau gak memfoto lagi. Oia, makasih reviewnya ya!

**ReddishDragonoid**

Yo, Kuzu! Chap 4 ini keren loch! XDD Berikutnya kak Elita, kan ? Semangat!

**Sweet lollipop**

Enggak kena kok ciumannya juga. Kecewa kah? Pesona Jou emang sulit ditangkis sih. Orang lain tuh kalo liat Jou pinginnya nyium dia terus…X3. Iya, DN ada lagi. Tapi sekarang gak ada lagi. Jam tayangnya parah banget dah DX. Makasih ya udah review!

**Sora Tsubameki**

Makasih, kak Sora! Apa? Kak Sora cengar-cengir sendiri? Wah, bahaya tuh. Jangan-jangan…(sfx: jeng jeng) #plak! Haha Jou bercabang? Emang! Kayaknya si Jou ntu terobsesi sama laki-laki brunet deh. Tapi kenapa si Honda gak dilirik? Hehe

Makasih reviewnya ya!

**Mendokusei Toushiro**

Busyet juga! XD. Hu-um itu selingkuh gak sengaja sebenernya sih. Lagi ada yang ngedeketin aja.

Mau endingnya SetoxJou? Hmm..Gimana ya~ ditunggu aja oce! Makasih udah review!


End file.
